Shiroko Uchiha
Background From birth, Shiroko was born into an amalgamation of clans. Her mother is a Hyūga branch member, and her father had had an Uchiha mother and a father of the Nara clan. When she was two, her sister, Tamayo Uchiha, was born. Shiroko was six when the Uchiha Massacre took her father and her father's clan away. She wasn't sure how to feel about her father's death - her father had had occasional bouts of violence that he directed at his wife and his first daughter. Her grandmother, however, was one clan member she'd cherished, and she mourned her death. After the Uchiha Massacre, her mother adopted Sasuke because they were his only family left - and by rights were supposed to adopt him. She did not get along well with him, and a year later, a traumatizing accident occurred in which she stepped in front of Sasuke practicing throwing kunai and ended up with a kunai in her stomach. Her mother had not been there to witness it, and misunderstood the situation. Frightened, Hiromi Hyuuga took her youngest daughter and escaped Konoha, leaving Shiroko and Sasuke in the village. Sasuke took it upon himself to save her and cauterized her wound. Shiroko, however, blamed him for her mother's departure, and instead left Konoha on her own to search for her family. At nine, she killed three men in self-defense, having brought several weapons with her when she'd left, and decided to return to Konoha. At age 11, in the Honors program, she graduated the Academy with Sasuke and the rest and was placed on Team 5. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likes, and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference The picture, as you can see, is drawn by Elentori on DeviantArt. I can't find the picture in her gallery again, though, so here's just a link to her DeviantArt: ☀http://elentori.deviantart.com/ Category:DRAFT